Just call me the Dread Pirate Roberts
by MrsEclipse9856
Summary: Because a five year mission wouldn't be any fun without her Space Ninja. And sometimes ridiculous nicknames. Fem!Kirk/Sulu. Sequel to You're like a F'ing Space Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know, I know. I'm in the middle of my McSpirk but my Fem!Kirk/Sulu muse wouldn't let me be.

* * *

><p><em>"Chris… Chris!" She landed on her knees next to the admiral, the glass digging into her skin as she did. "No no no no… Chris. Stay with me… don't leave me. You can't leave me too."<em>

"Jamie. Babe, wake up." Jamie's eyes flew open and she looked at him, "Sorry." Hikaru caressed her face, "You don't have to apologize to me, but I wish you'd talk about it." He pulled her against his chest as Jamie shook her head, "Nothing to tell." He sighed, "You can lie to everyone else to your heart's content but not to me. Just tell me what it is, maybe I can help." She sighed against his chest, his heart beating in her ear, "It's Chris. I keep watching him die over and over again. Every time I close my eyes. I just want to get some sleep. You can't fix that."

"The mats or the bed?" Jamie couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her face, "Huh?" He chuckled, "You're right, I can't fix your nightmares but you do need to sleep and I know you don't want McCoy to sedate you, so I'm gonna wear you out. We can hit the mats and go a couple rounds or we can stay in bed and go a couple rounds, up to you." Jamie smiled, "You know what I'll pick." He chuckled, "Both." Hiri hopped out of bed –with a lot more energy than her- and grabbed his sweats; Jamie did the same.

It was middle of Gamma shift, the Enterprise's night shift. Most of the crew was sleeping like the Captain and Chief Helm Officer should be. The thing that bothered Jamie most about her nightmares wasn't that they kept her awake, it was that they kept her boyfriend awake too. She was still trying to figure out how she got so fucking lucky and ended up with the awesomeness that is Hikaru. Of course, he says that he's the lucky one.

"Standard rules of engagement?" She nodded as she tossed her hoodie on the bench, "Thanks for this." Hiri chuckled, "You know, the next time you thank me, I'm gonna kick your ass." She looked at him and he smiled, "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you… and you know it. Now, we talking or fighting." Jamie smirked, "Bring it on, flyboy." He laughed, "I told you I like that one, Astronaut Barbie."

A year after they dubbed each other 'Space Ninja' and 'G.I. Jane' they started tossing nicknames at each other. Some were random, some were fluffy couple nicknames and others had meaning. Bones, Chekov, Carol and Scotty would usually laugh at them while Spock and Uhura watched with indifference and amusement, respectively.

The pair faced each other and Jamie smirked, "Ladies first, Princess." He laughed, "Oh, we'll see who the princess is."

* * *

><p>Jamie was quickly learning that there was no such thing as a standard mission. They were pulling diplomatic duties on a prospective planet when she found herself with blades at her throat. The locals had this thing about listening to women who weren't married, Jamie, Bones, Spock, Hendorff and Jackson didn't know because it's not in any of the research that they were given from the brass.<p>

"Can't we just tell 'em that I'm married?" Spock nodded and spoke with the locals in their language, "They do not believe you as we cannot produce your mate." Yea, it was a lie but she knew that Hikaru would play along. She rolled her eyes, "If they let us comm the ship, I could." Until they were married, the women on this planet didn't have the same rights or influence as other members of their race. Being a Captain should have been enough but the intel got crossed somewhere. She really didn't want to be promised to some random person on this planet out in the middle of nowhere. She would've brought Hiri along if she knew about this ahead of time.

Jamie doesn't know how her First Officer did it, but they agreed to let Spock contact the Enterprise. Uhura laughed over the comm until she realized that they weren't kidding. It took a few minutes before more guards entered the room with Hikaru. He commanded attention as strode into the room, ignoring everything and everyone else, went straight to Jamie and pulled her into a soul-searing kiss.

"You alright?" he touched his forehead to hers and whispered against her lips. She smiled, "Better now." Usually, they kept the displays of affection to themselves but, in this case, they were making an exception. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before turning to face the praetor with her slightly behind him, his left hand sliding into her right. Spock –who doesn't usually lie- explained that the two command officers were married to each other.

Spock listened closely to the locals before looking at them, "There has been a challenge to your union." Jamie's grip on Hikaru's hand tightened, "Seriously?" He nodded, "Yes, Captain." She knew she was gonna regret this, "What does that mean?" Spock looked at her, "It means that Lieutenant Sulu will have to fight to keep you. If he does not, a suitor has made his interest known to the praetor and you will be given to him." Jamie sighed, "What? Like a koon-ut-kal-if-fee?" Spock nodded, "That is an accurate comparison, Captain."

"Do I even what to know what that koon ut kal… thing is?" She sighed, "It's a Vulcan mating ritual that means marriage or challenge. It's basically a wedding, with or without a fight to the death, depending. The difference is that Vulcan women have a choice and the option of fighting for themselves. I'm not gonna ask or order you to do that." Hikaru chuckled, "Who says you need to? If I don't fight for you, they'll try to keep you here and it'll be a fight anyway… on top of being an interstellar diplomatic incident…"

"And if you get killed?" Hiri smiled, "Like I would let that happen. Have some faith, Buttercup." She couldn't stop the snicker that passed her lips, "You and that movie. The book is better." Hikaru chuckled, "Maybe, but I still prefer the movie, though, my princess is prettier. In either case, just call me the Dread Pirate Roberts." He sighed, "I'll be fine, Jamie, as long as you don't go offering yourself up to Prince Humperdinck for me." She –reluctantly- agreed to let him fight the alien that wanted to keep her as a wife. "Don't die on me, Westley." He smiled, "As you wish."

The whole group was led to another area of this government building and into what looked like a cross between a gym and an arena. The praetor said something to them and Spock translated, "They must separate you from him. Someone will be permitted to go with each of you." Jamie nodded, "You and Bones stay with Sulu. Cupcake and Jacks are with me." Spock notified the praetor of her decision and he nodded his agreement. Hiri pressed a quick kiss to her lips before the guards separated the group into two, "At least it's not the Pit of Despair."

It took them a fucking year to get together and she had to die before they stopped being stubborn about it, now this; Jamie wasn't happy at all. The challenger walked in and looked over at her with a leer; she knew a power play when she saw one. She was torn between wanting to watch and wanting to hide. She couldn't hear what was being said –not that she understood- but she could tell the locals were offering Hikaru a weapon. He shook his head and motioned to his retractable katana. She loved that thing so much that he got her one and taught her how to fight with it. Jamie kinda wished that she brought it with her; not like it mattered since they took her phaser and the knife in her boot when she arrived on planet.

She watched as Hiri pulled his command gold tunic and black undershirt over his head and handed both to Bones. Her best friend looked equal parts pissed off and worried. He kept glancing over to where she was standing with the security officers near the praetor. "I don't know what this proves. Anyone who looks at you two can tell you're together." She looked at Cupcake, "Really?"

"Yes, ma'am. You guys aren't overt about it or anything but all someone had to do was pay attention. You love each other." Before she could reply to the burly security officer, the fight started. Jamie covered her face with her hands and watched through her fingers. "Come on, Hiri," she whispered. Apparently, Hendorff was thinking the same thing because she heard him mutter, "You got this, Sulu."

Like Uhura, her relationship with the security officer started badly. Like they-were-in-a-bar-fight-that-Chris-broke-up bad. After she got the Enterprise, they sat down and talked it out. At first, it was just a civil work relationship, then, she died for the crew. That's when the security officer she dubbed Cupcake in that dingy bar in Riverside all those years ago appointed himself her protector. "I can't watch."

Jamie knew that Hikaru could fight, it was one of their mutual loves, but she didn't like watching him get hurt. "It's over, Captain." She knew from the gasps and silence that followed but she wasn't sure if she wanted to look in either case. The young Captain took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Bones was holding Hikaru up but he was mostly okay. She pushed past the guards and ran until she slammed into him. "'Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.'" She laughed as he quoted The Princess Bride. Jamie decided to play along, "'I will never doubt again.'"

"'There will never be a need.' You okay?" She nodded as she checked him over, "Better than you." He gave her a snort, "I'm awesome, I don't know what you're talking 'bout." Jamie chuckled, "So why are you bleeding?" He shrugged, "Occupational hazard. I love you." She smiled, "Love you too." Bones must've realized that she wasn't gonna let Hiri go because he handed her a bandage, "Put pressure on his side." She nodded and did as he asked before she looked over at Spock, "Are they done with this mess, now?"

He talked with the praetor for a few moments before answering her. "It is finished. As far as they are concerned, you and the Lieutenant are married and our business can proceed." Jamie rolled her eyes as a bunch of choice words crossed her mind. "No." Spock raised an eyebrow, "Captain?"

"We were invited here. They tried to force me to stay as someone's wife and they almost killed one of my senior officers. I have enough for my recommendation. We don't need to talk about anything else." Spock shocked the shit out of her when he agreed and relayed a diplomatic answer to the praetor while Bones commed the ship to beam himself, Jim and Sulu to sickbay.

A short while later, Spock showed up. Vulcans generally don't lie, so she was curious as to what he told them. "The truth, that you made the necessary observations for your report."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maverick." He glanced at her as she walked into her quarters, "Does that make you Goose or the hot teacher?" Jamie thought about it as she leaned in to kiss him, "The teacher. What are you working on?" He gave her one of those sexy ass smiles, "My astrophysics thesis. Wanna read it?" Jamie nodded and he pulled her onto his lap.<p>

"It's not the final draft." She shrugged and he scrolled to the top of his paper, 'Experimental Subparticle Physics and Their Application to Warp Drive', on the console. Jamie was grateful that she understood what he was talking about. "You're gonna get your PhD before me." He kissed her neck, "Only because I don't have a ship to worry about. You'll get there. If you want my help, I'm more than willing."

"Ha, you are more than willing to be a distraction." He laughed, "Actually, I think you're the distraction, right now. A very welcome distraction." She shivered as he ran his fingers along her bare legs and kissed behind her ear. Jamie sucked in a breath, "Hikaru." She felt him smile against her neck, "Yes?" She smiled, "You're playing with fire." He chuckled, "Am I?" She nodded as his fingers on her skin drove her crazy. "I'll take my chances."

He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and stood from the chair, she had no choice but to stand up too; he pinned her between his body and the desk. Hikaru pulled her into a kiss and her brain disappeared. She sat on the desk and wrapped her legs around him, she was rewarded with a groan. Jamie slid her hands under his black undershirt and pushed it off. Her communicator buzzed and cut the atmosphere in the room. Hiri dropped a kiss to the top of her head and handed her the device, "This better be good." He chuckled as she opened it, "Kirk."

It was Spock; Admiral Barnett needed to talk to her. "Back to work, Captain." She sighed, "We're gonna finish this, LT." He smirked, "Yes, we are. Go, before I forget that the Admiral is waiting." She kissed him before sliding off the desk and leaving her quarters.

* * *

><p>"Ready, set, go!" Jamie, Hiri, Scotty and Chekov all sprinted to the edge of the cliff and jumped into the clear Risan waters. Bones grumbled at them as soon as they swam back to the shallow water. Jamie swam over to him and pulled her friend under. "Dammit, Jim." She chuckled, "It's a break, Bones, enjoy it. If you're gonna be a grouch, don't." They all chuckled, "She's got a point, laddie. You could use a break from keeping this lot in one piece. Even Spock's relaxin'."<p>

Her First Officer was sitting in the sand, reading. The fact that they got him out here with the rest of the group was a feat in itself. He even jumped with them a few times thanks to Uhura. The master communicator was relaxing in the water a few feet away from Jamie.

"Relax, Leonard. We all know her boyfriend won't let her do anything too crazy," Uhura muttered. Bones wasn't having it, "He's crazy too." Hikaru chuckled and whispered in her ear, "Maybe we should just go back to our room. Give Jamaharon a try." That was an idea that she could get behind. Jamie smiled, "You know what, Bones is right." They all looked at her, "I'm crazy, the Space Ninja is crazy. We're gonna go do something safer."

Scotty chuckled, "Like what, lass?" Jamie smirked, "Like each other. See ya, later… or not." The guys all groaned while Uhura laughed, "You guys set yourselves up for that. I think Spock and I might take a page from their book." Jamie laughed when she heard the guys groan again.

They had to pass Spock to get back to the hotel; he looked up at them when they got close. "Your girlfriend is headed in this direction and I'm pretty sure she intends to have her way with you." Spock nodded as he watched Uhura exit the water behind the pair. Hikaru snickered, "Come on, sexy."

Jamie sighed as they walked into her room. She could feel his eyes on her as she slowly pulled the strings that held up her bikini top and let it drop to the floor. Jamie smiled as Hiri walked over and stood behind her. She could feel the heat of his body against her back.

She sucked in a breath when he gently ran his fingers down her spine and to her hip, pulling her back against him. "You want to know the best part about shore leave?" Jamie nodded at the question he just whispered against her ear. Hikaru chuckled, "Time. We get to take our time." Her head leaned back against his shoulder as he kissed and nipped the skin behind her ear, down her neck and over her shoulder.

Jamie felt like lava was running though her blood; he just has that affect on her. She turned in his arms and pressed kisses along his collarbone as she ran her hands over his chest. She pushed his shorts down his legs, "They gotta go." He chuckled, "You too." Jamie shrugged and slid the rest of her bikini off. Hikaru pulled her against him and kissed her like there was nothing else in the world, "You have no idea how much I love you, Jamie."

"I think I do, sweetheart." He smiled, "That so?" She smiled back, "It's one of the only things I know for sure." Hiri chuckled as he scooped her up and gently tossed her on the bed. For a minute, he just stood there. "What's wrong?" He smiled, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just admiring my very beautiful girlfriend." Jamie smiled, "If you don't get over here, I might hurt you." He leveled a look at her that was so intense it took her breath away.

He climbed onto the bed over her, caressing her skin as he did. "Hiri," she whispered. Jamie was rewarded with a smile before Hikaru kissed her as he slid into her, she gasped into his mouth. She relished in the delicious sensation of their bodies together. No one has ever made her feel like he does; loved and treasured as if she held the secrets of the universe.

Nothing felt more right than the movement of his body against hers. Jamie closed her eyes and held him tighter, letting herself get lost in this moment with him. He moved with slow and measured strokes, watching her as the tension built.

She knew what was coming when the smirk crossed his lips. He pulled her into a bruising kiss before he moved deeper and faster, giving her everything. "Oh, God." He chuckled, "Is that going on the nickname list?"

"Maybe." She hooked her ankles together and pulled him even closer. He kissed her neck, her face and anywhere else he could reach as he continued to move. Her body responded to him of its own volition and Jamie clung to him as she shuddered, her world shattering into a million pieces. She watched as Hiri tensed and he followed her over.

He closed his eyes and sighed against her shoulder. He pressed at soft kiss to her skin, then her lips and pulled away. "I'm gonna take a shower. And you are coming with me." She chuckled, "My legs don't work." Hikaru smiled, "Okay, a bath in that ridiculously large tub, then. I'll even carry you." Jamie smiled and nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>AN: I almost forgot, I don't know Star Trek, Top Gun, Barbie or The Princess Bride.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie and Uhura walked out of the ready room. "Sulu, get us to Cerberus, as fast as we can go. Spock, you have the con. Uhura, walk with me." The two women entered the turbolift before anyone could ask them anything and headed straight to sickbay. They didn't have to look for her best friend when they got there, "What did you do this time, Jim?"

"We need to talk to you." He looked at her, then Uhura, then back at her, "What's wrong?" Jamie pushed her best friend towards his office. As soon as the door closed, she took a breath, "We received a distress call from Cerberus."

Cerberus was a planet in the Beta Quadrant. According to the message, there was an attack and now a food shortage. If that wasn't reason enough for Jamie to rush there, Bones' daughter, Joanna, went to school on the colony. "Jo?" She looked at her best friend, "We don't know." He sighed, "Who attacked?"

"Don't know that either." Bones looked at her, "What do you know? You're the big fuckin' hero who knows everything else. Why don't you know?" Jamie knew he wasn't really upset with her, it was just a bad situation that his daughter was caught in the middle of. "Leonard, I will find her, I promise. I will get your daughter back to you, even if it kills me." She walked out of his office before either of them said something that they'd regret later.

Anyone who knew Jamie well knew that she loved Bones' daughter like they've been family all along. Mini-Bones was very much her father's daughter. Smart as hell and sarcastic to boot, Jamie instantly loved the little girl who dubbed her 'Aunt Jamie' during their first meeting. She wasn't placating her friend when she told him that she'd find his daughter, there's nothing she wouldn't do for Joanna.

She walked onto the bridge and sat in the command chair that Spock vacated. She took a breath and looked around the bridge, "We're responding to a distress signal from the colony. There was an attack and now a food shortage." Jamie paused, "Doctor McCoy's daughter is among the colonists." For a moment, nobody said anything. Then Hikaru turned in his chair and looked at her, "We'll find her, Captain."

With anyone else, it would've looked like an officer reassuring his Captain. With Jamie and Hikaru, she knew what he wasn't saying; 'You love that little girl and we'll find her, even if it gets us all killed. Joanna is family.'

* * *

><p>Solving the Cerberus mess was exhausting to most of the crew; to Jamie it was like living in a nightmare. A sequel of Tarsus Four with her best friend's daughter as the lead. There was a ship going over the details of the attack while the Enterprise was tasked with relief efforts. The brass was shocked that she didn't fight her orders but she wasn't really worried about them. Her memories wouldn't leave her alone and it didn't help that she was worried about Bones.<p>

In what seemed like forever, but was only a day, she kept her promise to her grumpy doctor and found his little girl. Joanna was a smart kid; she programmed her communicator to send out what looked like a junk signal. It was actually a message that Jamie decoded using Joanna's favorite book -The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn- as the key. The kid knew that her dad and Aunt Jamie were coming for her and she hid in a small storage closet at the school with two of her friends.

"Hey, Tinker Bell. You okay?" She smiled and nodded, "Yea. Just watching the kids sleep. I thought I got over what happened to me but I keep slipping into memories of Tarsus. How do I tell them that it doesn't go away?" Hikaru chuckled, "You just do. Be honest with them like Pike always was with you. At the end of the day, you respected him for it." That was true.

After Tarsus, the Starfleet officers kept telling her that it would be okay, that life would get easier or get better but it didn't. Jamie found herself in more bars than she cared to remember for nine years trying to drink that massacre out of her mind when Chris showed up. She didn't like what he had to say but she respected the fact that it was the truth. He forced her to look at what she was doing with the life her father and brother both died to give her and realized that she was wasting a very precious gift.

Jamie kicked off her boots and went to take a shower. This whole mission was her definition of hell and she just wanted to go to sleep. After drying off and pulling one of Hiri's t-shirts over her head, she crawled into bed with him. He ran his fingers along her jaw, "It might not get better, but you don't have to carry it alone anymore. Me, McCoy and the rest of our friends, we got your back." She chuckled against his chest, "You know, for the first time in my life, I actually believe that."

* * *

><p>Jamie and Hikaru were eating dinner with the rest of the senior staff and Joanna when Chekov threw down the challenge. "Terms of endearment in alphabetical order. Go." Jamie sighed and went first, "You couldn't pick something harder? Angel." Hiri nodded, "Babe." She smirked, "Cutie pie."<p>

"Darlin'," he said in his best imitation of Bones causing them all to laugh. Jamie smiled, "Egg with eyes. Before any of you say anything, it's a Japanese thing." He nodded, "Yea, my dad says it to my mom all the time. Flower." Jamie laughed, "Gum-drop." Hiri smiled, "Honey-bunny."

"Inamorato." Bones looked at her, "What does that mean?" Uhura chuckled, "A man who is loved. It's Italian." Hikaru looked at her, "Joy." Jamie sighed, "Kitten." He laughed, "Love." Bones rolled his eyes as the girls all swooned. She smiled, "Muffin."

"Ninja." Scotty shook his head, "That doesn't count, laddie." Hiri nodded, "Except it does because that's her term of endearment for me." Jamie shrugged, "Old man." He looked at her, "Precious." She smirked, "Queen." He nodded, "Rose."

"Sugar," Jamie noticed that many of the refugees were watching. Hiri tapped his chin, "Teddy bear." Chekov chuckled, "Now, it vill get interesting." Jamie smiled, "Unique." Her boyfriend nodded, "I like that one. Valentine." Jamie sighed, "Wonderful. Bring it." He laughed, "Mmmm… I got nothing for X. Yam." She chuckled, "Złotko. It's Polish, means gold. You skipped one so, I win. We gotta find one for X."

Joanna laughed for the first time since they found her. Hiri looked at her, "Well, there's the Joanna McCoy that kept me distracted when Jamie was in the hospital. Sup, kid?" Mini-Bones smiled, "Hi, Uncle Hikaru. She kicked your butt." He nodded, "Only because her brain is almost as fast as Spock's. If this was a throw down on the mats, I'd win." Jamie rolled her eyes, "You just keep telling yourself that, Robin Hood."

* * *

><p>Jamie was trying to decide what she hated more; dignitaries, mingling with dignitaries or getting dressed up to mingle with them. The Enterprise got the refugees to Alpha Centauri Four just in time for her to get ordered to attend the Federation's Annual Achievement Gala on Earth. To add insult to injury, she was also told to dress up for the event; meaning no uniform. Spock, as Ambassador Sarek's son, was going to this thing too. "Well?"<p>

Hikaru stared at her, "Uh… Wow. You look beautiful. I mean, you always do… it's just… wow." Jamie laughed, "So better than I thought." He nodded, "I don't know what you thought but I'm gonna say yea, probably. You look like a goddess. Maybe Athena, the goddess of wisdom, courage, strategic war, mathematics, strength and a bunch of other stuff."

Jamie's look was simple but still elegant; she was wearing a floor-length, shimmery white dress with a halter neckline and strappy silver shoes, she also let her long blonde hair fall down her back and went light on the makeup. "As awesome as she was, Athena was also a virgin and we both know I'm not."

"Okay. How about Helen of Troy and Sparta? The face that launched a thousand ships. The ideal beauty." Jamie sighed as she ran her fingers along the Starfleet insignia on his chest, "Does that make you Prince Paris of Troy or the Spartan King Menelaus?" Hiri chuckled, "Menelaus. Paris was a jerk who used the Gods to help him steal Helen from her husband and caused a war that lasted a decade. Menelaus got her back in the end and he was a Spartan, which is badass." Jamie looked up at him and he chuckled, "You aren't the only one who reads the books on Greek mythology, gorgeous."

Jamie nodded, "Tell me again why I'm going to this thing." Hikaru touched her chin, "Because the Admirals told you to. Look on the bright side…" She raised an eyebrow and Hiri smirked, "I get to help you take this dress off later." Jamie smiled, "Now that is the bright side. Are you sure you wanna go? I wouldn't wish one of these dinner things on my enemies."

He chuckled, "It'll be fun because I'm with you. Besides, you're the famous one; all I have to do is look good and get your drinks." Jamie smiled, "Well, you always look good. Handsome. Sexy. Dashing, even." He was in his dress gray uniform and he looked damn good in it. "That so, Miss Kirk?" She took a deep breath, "It is, Mister Sulu. I'd show you but we have somewhere to be."

* * *

><p>"Jamie." She turned from her conversation with Admiral Barnett to look at the person who called her name, "Winona." She didn't know her mother would be here, she wasn't too surprised though. Jamie noticed Hiri, Spock and Uhura as they each tried to make their way over to her. "We should probably talk at some point." She looked at the beautiful woman who gave birth to her, "This isn't the time or the place."<p>

"So direct, just like your brother." Before Jamie could respond, Spock showed up, "Captain." She could tell he was worried, "Commander Spock, this is Commander Winona Thomas. Winona, this is my First Officer, Commander Spock, Ambassador Sarek's son." Spock looked at her mother with a somehow colder expression than usual, "Commander Thomas. Captain, Doctor Daystrom has expressed interest in speaking with you." Jamie smiled, "Can't pass up a chance to talk to him, now can I? The Enterprise will be here for a week maybe we can meet up and talk?"

"I would like that. See you in a few days?" She nodded at her mother as Hiri and Uhura reached them, "You okay?" She smiled, "Yea." Jamie looked at Hikaru, "Come on, we're going to meet Daystrom." He offered her is arm, "You sure you're okay?" She nodded as she wrapped her fingers around his arm, "I have you, how could I not be?" He rolled his eyes, "One day, that charm isn't gonna work on me."

"I most certainly hope not, King Menelaus."

* * *

><p>Jamie wasn't surprised that Hikaru insisted on going with her to see her mother and her second step-dad. She didn't know much about Jack Thomas but he seemed to be a vast improvement over Frank. The two men didn't hover after introductions; they sat at a different table.<p>

"He's cute. Is it serious?" Jamie sighed, "Yes. Please tell me that my love life is not why you wanted to talk to me." Winona chuckled, "No. I uh… I owe you an apology. I owe you a lot more than that but I can't change the past. I was an idiot. After your father died, I did everything I could to forget him. Including ignore you." Winona looked at her hands before she locked her eyes with Jamie's, "I can tell you I'm sorry until I'm blue in the face but it won't change what I… let Frank do to you. Or what happened on Tarsus. All I can do is hope that one day you can forgive me for being so blind."

"Already did." Her mother looked at her and Jaime sighed, "A couple months ago, we wouldn't even be having this conversation; I hated you. Then I almost died. I never understood why you fell apart the way you did until the Enterprise was falling out of the sky with my family in it. It's easy to say that I saved the ship for all of them but… but the truth… the truth is that I did it for one person. I don't know what I'd do if he died. I don't… I don't have the words… I woke up from that coma and I finally understood you. I was sitting at Pike's funeral, Hikaru was holding my hand and I just… got it. I would rather die than live without him. So, I forgive you."

Winona nodded, "That's more than I deserve. I know we won't be close but maybe we could try to be friends?" Jamie nodded, "I'd like that. So, what's Jack like?" Her mother chuckled and waved the guys over, "He's Frank's opposite." Jamie chuckled, "And I thought all hope was lost."

"You ladies talking about me?" They both nodded and Jamie realized that she and her mother shared many of the same mannerisms. "Jamie asked what you were like." The older man smiled, "I'm a nerd. I teach physics at Berkeley." She couldn't stop from giggling. Jack looked at her, "Did I say something funny?"

"I'm working on my Astrophysics dissertation. Jamie is helping me revise it," Hikaru told him. Winona gave him a look, "I thought you were a helmsman?" He nodded, "I am, but I'm also a combat specialist, an astrophysicist and a botanist. A good chunk of the Enterprise's crew have multiple focuses, including our captain." Winona looked at her and Jamie nodded, "Tactician, engineer, survivalist, combat specialist and physicist. It's not just me though. Spock's a little bit of everything. Chekov is physics, engineering, navigation, weapons… who knows what else, he just turned eighteen. I can't wait to see what he's like at our age."

Hikaru nodded, "McCoy is a surgeon but he does research on different conditions, he also has a PhD in psychology. Uhura is a linguist, a communications system specialist, a cryptologist and a navigator. Scotty is engineering, physics, weapons and navigation. Hendorff is ground security, ship security, survivalist and engineer. We're all flight rated on the small stuff. The two of us, Chekov and Spock can fly the Enterprise. That's the senior staff."

Jack chuckled, "And people think you're an idiot?" Jamie shrugged, "I'm pretty, I'm young and my father was a hero. It's easier for them to just think I'm dumb. It actually works in my favor; people expect me to fall for their BS." Jack laughed, "You sound like Winnie. She laughs at the idiots who think they know what they're doin' and end up getting schooled by her." Her mother smirked, "Never been a dumb blonde…"

"…will never be a dumb blonde," Jamie finished. The two women looked at each other and Winona sighed, "Your brother taught you that?" Jamie nodded, "He tried to tell me about _before_ but he couldn't remember a lot of it. He did say that you taught him that." Winona nodded, "I got it from your father at the academy. What was junior like?"

"Tough, smart, sarcastic, friendly, funny, brave. He saved my life. People call me a hero but… I'm just a girl trying to do what her big brother told her to do." They all looked at her and Jack asked, "What was that?" Jamie smiled, "Fight for myself and for the people who aren't able to do the same."

* * *

><p>I don't own Tinker Bell<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you reading?" Jamie smiled as he sat next to her, "My mom gave me some of her and George's papers from the academy. God, that's weird." He smiled, "What? Having a mom?" She nodded. Hikaru chuckled, "Guess you couldn't be orphan Annie forever. What were they working on?" Jamie handed him the PADD, "I haven't read her Engineering and computer programming stuff yet, but George was working on the importance of ship commanders understanding multiple functions on their ship. It's not finished, though."

"Didn't you write something similar to this at the academy?" She nodded, "It was a case study: 'Why Captains should understand Engineering.' As much as I loved Chris, he never knew what I was talking about when it came to the ship. There were some setbacks during the Enterprise's build. I had to translate the Engineering talk into something he could understand. The guys at the shipyard thought it was funny." She took a breath, "All that time I spent wondering about George… and where I came from."

"Looks to me that you take after your parents more than you thought." Jamie smiled, "Whatever you say, mama's boy." Hiri sat the PADD on the table and pulled her into his lap, "Daddy's girl." She shrugged, "That really doesn't apply to me." He chuckled, "Between Pike and my dad, it kinda does." Jamie almost opened her mouth to argue but she realized that he was right, "Okay, I'll give you that one. I just wish I got to meet George. Like actually meet him. I saw him… when I was in my coma."

Jamie hasn't really talked about what happened when she died. She could tell that it was too hard for her friends to listen to and even harder for Hiri. He sighed, "You wanna talk about it?" Jamie rested her head on his shoulder, "I don't know. I mean… you guys had to deal with my death…"

"But you haven't dealt with it, yet. If you're worried about me, don't be." She sighed, "You sure?" Hiri nodded, "Yea, I'm sure. If you need to talk about it, I will listen." Jamie smiled, "I was in a bar." He chuckled, "Of course you were." She rolled her eyes, "It was a place that me and Bones go to… went to, Khan crushed it with a ship. I walked in and I didn't know what to think."

_"Pull up a seat, kid." Jamie looked around, "Where…? How…?" Chris chuckled, "Where are we? And how are we here? You're in your head… mostly. You died on the Enterprise. Before you ask, your crew is okay. McCoy brought you back and now you're in a coma, so don't get too comfortable." Jamie nodded and sat in the seat next to him, "It's okay." There were worst ways to go. That doesn't mean she wasn't angry but she could accept that it was necessary in order to save everyone else._

_"Is it?" Jamie turned to look at the person who entered the room behind her. "I mean I died for my family and look where that got ya. Hi, sweetheart." She was looking at her father and Jamie didn't know if she wanted to hug him or hit him. George chuckled, "Go for it, I deserve one of each." She looked at him, "Are you…?"_

_"Reading your mind? A little. God, you look like me. No wonder Nona had a hard time." Jamie rolled her eyes, "Is that why you're here? To tell me not to hate my mother." He chuckled, "You don't hate her. You want to but you don't. You got time to worry about that later. Those friends of yours don't know when to quit, huh?" Jamie could hear someone talking; it was faint but there. _

_"…Anata ga sonoyōni kazaru ie ni anata ga sarani yasashiku to tsuyoku ketsugō shi, kizuna - - kore made ni megumi to anata o yorokoba remasu saiai no kankei o aratana kizuna ga anata no mawari ni keisei sa reru sai ni kuru jikan ga, jikan ga, kuru no ga nagaku naru koto wa arimasen. O jō Manette, toki ni, anata jishin no akarui utsukushi-sa ga anata no ashimoto ni arata ni waki miru jibun no inochi o ataerudarou otoko ga aru koto o ima shite kangaeru to shiawasena chichi no kao no chīsana e ga, anata ni rukkuappu suru, iji suru jinsei, anata no soba ga daisuki…"_

_She smiled, "That's Hikaru. He's reading the Tale of Two Cities by Dickens… in Japanese. That's my favorite part of the story." Pike chuckled, "You better go out with that boy when you wake up." Jamie glared at her mentor and he chuckled, "Don't look at me like that, you love him. You won't admit it but you do and you should tell him. The man is sitting at your bedside reading one of your favorite books while you're recovering from dying." George nodded, "It's crazy what we do for people we love. I didn't even meet you but I died for you. If I had to guess, you went into that warp core for him."_

_"The ship was falling out of the sky. What else was I gonna do?" George smiled, "You saved the person you love. It's okay to admit it. I'm George Samuel Kirk and I got myself killed so that my wife and newborn daughter could get away from a bunch of crazy Romulans. See, easy." Jamie rolled her eyes, "You could've let us die. I mean… look at what happened." He smiled, "You went through some really bad stuff, but you came out on the other side. You saved a bunch of people on Tarsus. You saved the world from Nero. You stopped Marcus from starting a war. And you saved God knows how many people from Khan. Not bad from where I'm sitting, little one."_

_"But Sam and Hoshi and Chris..." Her friend shook his head, "You leave me out of this. You saved my life plenty, kid. There was no way you could've saved me at Daystrom, Spock tried. You saved as many people as you could. You always do. " He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, "You did good, Jamie. Remember, I believe in you." She watched him walk out of the bar._

_"He's a good man, I'm glad you had him watching your back for the last few years. Hoshi was just happy you got off Tarsus alive, your brother too. They'd be here but everyone figured that I since I was the only one you haven't met to let me hang out with you while your body healed. Chris thought you'd need to see a familiar face. He knows you better than the rest of us." She looked at George, "So, is this the part where you tell me…" Jamie could hear Uhura singing, she didn't understand the song, it was in another language, but her voice was soothing. _

_"Man, you have the best friends." She looked at him, "They're my family." He nodded, "I know. I wish I could've been there for you but I needed you to live." Jamie looked at him, "Why?" _

_"Because your life is more important to me than anything, even mine or your mother's. I know you feel like you aren't worth it but you are. Just look at your friends. The grumpy doctor who hates space and joined Starfleet because he thought he had nothing left. The Human/Vulcan hybrid that never had a real friend before you. The teenage genius who never had anyone look out for him like you do. Hell, I recruited Keenser; ask him about it. All the stuff you've done means next to nothing compared to that group of people that you turned into a family. You were always meant for greatness, Jamie. Even if you stayed dead, you still did better than me." Jamie felt a pain run through her chest._

_"It's almost time." Time. Time for what? He took her face in his hands, "You're friend, the grumpy doctor. He fixed you. I like him, by the way. You're gonna wake up soon. I guess this is my last chance to tell you that I love you, little one. I am so proud of the person you've become. I'll see you when you die for real… hopefully, it'll be a long, long time from now." _

_She felt like she couldn't breathe, "Dad…" He smiled, "I'll be here, sweetheart. I love you." She looked at him, "I…" Jamie couldn't talk and George pulled her into his arms as her knees buckled. She had so many questions for him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She wanted to stay with him but she couldn't say anything. "I know. I know." She held onto him as tight as she could as her eyes fluttered closed. "I love you, Jamie."_

"That's when I woke up to Bones grumbling at me." Hikaru didn't say anything for a few minutes before he nodded, "He was right." Jamie sighed, "Who? About what?" He chuckled, "George was right about all of it." She shook her head, "You don't mean that."

"You don't see yourself like the rest of us see you. If it came down to your life or mine, I'd die for you in a heartbeat and I'm not the only one." Jamie stood up and started pacing, "It shouldn't be like that. What makes me so much more important than you or anyone else?" Hikaru chuckled, "You don't get it. What makes me or McCoy more important to you?" Jamie looked at him, "You have parents and siblings and Bones has a daughter."

"You think that you're excluded from being our family? There's a reason that McCoy treats you like his little sister. To him, you're no different than Donna. He cried, Jamie. I watched the grumpiest person I know cry like a fuckin' baby when he thought he lost you. It's not that you're more important than everyone else. It's just… you act like you aren't important at all and you are. You're important to me and McCoy and Uhura… God, you should've seen her. And Spock. Spock almost killed Khan with his bare hands. You aren't the only one willing to die for someone you love." Jamie looked at him, "I…"

"You matter. I would think that we all showed you that but if I gotta say it every day until you listen, I will. You matter, Jamie."

* * *

><p>"Uhura, you have the con. Spock and Bones, with me." They were orbiting Pyris VII to check on the mapping expedition. Scotty, Hikaru and Ensign Jackson went to the surface and were an hour overdue for their check-in. When they finally got in contact with them, it was just Jackson requesting to be beamed up. According to Lieutenant Kyle, when Jackson materialized on the transporter pad, he immediately fell to the floor, dead. But, somehow, a voice from his dead lips warned that that they are cursed and they must leave or everyone on the Enterprise will die.<p>

Jamie had to watch the footage twice before she decided to send another team for Hikaru and Scotty. Not willing to risk anymore of the crew, she decided to go herself; Spock and Bones went with her like they always do. "We might not find him, Jim." She looked at her best friend, "Them. And I know that. If they're alive than something's wrong. If they're dead, I want to know why."

They beamed to the spot that Jackson was beamed up from. "Foggy." Spock nodded as he ran a scan with his tricorder, "It is something unlikely that the fog is natural given the planet's environmental conditions, Captain. There are multiple lifesigns in that direction." Jamie nodded at her friend and started walking. Bones looked at her, "I don't like this, Jim." She agreed with him but before she could say anything three women appeared.

"Captain Kirk! ... Captain Kirk! ... Captain Kirk!" The first woman yelled. "Go back! ... Go back! ... Go back!" The second woman told them. The third looked at Jamie, "Remember the curse!" The first woman spoke again, "Wind shall rise!" The second, "And fog descend!" Then the third, "So leave here, all, or meet your end!" All three disappeared into the fog.

"That was creepy as hell," Bones muttered. Jamie nodded and looked at her first officer, "Spock. Comment?" He sighed, "Very bad poetry, Captain." She chuckled, "A more useful comment, Mister Spock." He looked at her, "I do not have one. We should proceed." Jamie nodded, "Yea. Let's go."

They kept walking to where they were reading lifesigns. Like the three women said, the winds and fog tried to take them out but they discovered a large castle; the source of their readings. Jamie, hand on her phaser, entered with Spock and Bones behind her. They spot a black cat that led them through the corridors. "Where is this thing leading us?" As soon as Bones said the words, the floor collapsed under them. Jamie registered that they were falling, than nothing.

When Jamie woke, she realized that they were all chained to a wall, "Where are we?" He looked at her, "I don't know, Jim." She nodded before pulling a pin out of her hair and picking the lock. "Where did you acquire that skill, Captain?" Jamie smiled as she moved to pick their cuffs, "My brother. We gotta find the guys." Bones nodded as he rubbed his wrists. The trio walked out of the room and down a long corridor. She saw Scotty and Hiri heading in their direction; she could tell something was wrong with them.

Jamie put her finger to her lips and pressed into the wall. As soon as they were close enough, Jamie grabbed Hikaru and Spock grabbed Scotty; neither man seemed to recognize them. She tried not to let it hurt her feelings too much when Hiri pinned her to the wall. "Hikaru." His eyes were lifeless, like someone pulled everything that made him Hikaru out. Someone else was in his mind and she didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly, they were all in another room with a strange man. "Who are you and what did you do to them?" He looked at her as Spock helped Jamie to her feet, "Captain, the expedition noted no lifeforms on this planet." She nodded, "Wouldn't be the weirdest thing we've ever seen, Spock." That goes to the polywater intoxication from a year before.

They learn that the man's name is Korob, he's not native to the planet. He offered them food and drinks, then he offered fortunes in gemstones, all in an attempt to get them to leave without asking more questions. "We could make gems on the ship. They're worthless to me. Sulu and Scott are priceless. Let them go."

"I studied your kind. You value these things." Jamie shrugged, "I don't." Korob smiled, "You passed. I needed to see what kind of person you are." She looked at him as he continued, "You are loyal, brave, and incorruptible." She wasn't perfect but she would do anything, give up anything for her family. "Well, what do we have here?"

Jamie, Bones and Spock watched the beautiful woman walk into the room. Jamie's blood ran hot when she touched Hikaru's face. "Oh, don't worry about your friends. They are perfectly fine." She looked at the woman who called herself Sylvia, "Then let them go." Sylvia looked at Jim, "Why would I? I have control over them. It's what I do; control men. From the looks of it, so do you." Jamie didn't bother arguing with her, it was kinda true.

"What do you want with my men?" Sylvia smiled at her but didn't offer a response. Jamie looks around before she lunged at Scotty and took his phaser. She pointed the weapon at Sylvia, "Let us go." The other woman smiled, "No." Hikaru grabbed Jamie and Sylvia chuckled, "I could have him kill you, you know. Take her back the dungeon. Her pointy-eared friend too." Jamie looked at Bones as Hiri and Scotty pulled her and her first officer out of the room. "BONES!" He made a move towards her than stopped; Sylvia must have done something to him.

"Hiri, I know you're in there. You gotta fight her… No matter what happens, we fight for each other. I know you can hear me, sweetheart. I'll even watch the damn Pirates of the Caribbean movies with you, just come back to me." For a second, his grip loosened, that was all Jamie needed. She slipped from his arms and ran. Jamie had no idea where she was going but she needed find some way of warning the Enterprise not to send anyone else down here.

She slammed right into Korob. She looked at him, and for a second, she thought that he was gonna chain her up again. "Come on." He pulled her into his room as Hiri searched for her. "I can't control what Sylvia is doing anymore. She's become irrational and dangerous. I'm sorry that you and your people got mixed up in all this. I will help you get your men out of here."

"How?" He handed her a wand of some kind, "That is the key to everything… including Sylvia's power. I must ask you… you and the one you called Hikaru. Are you his?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes." Korob sighed, "He is a lucky man to have a woman such as yourself fight for him." Jamie smirked, "He fought for me last time around. What do I do with this thing?"

Before he could answer her, the door was forced open. Hikaru, Scotty, Bones and Spock were all there under Sylvia's control. "Korob, you should know better." Jamie hid the wand behind her back as Sylvia shot the man with one of the phasers. "Oh, child. You know you can't win." Jamie looked at the men she loved, "You took from me the only thing that mattered. You got two seconds to let them go…"

"Or you'll do what? You don't have a clue on how to use that thing. Just give it to me and I'll let you leave." Jamie shook her head, "Not without them." Sylvia looked at the men with her, "What makes them so important, huh?" Jamie looked at Hiri, Bones, Spock and Scotty, "They're my family." She shattered the wand and undid everything... almost everything.

At the away team's feet were two small aliens that withered and died. Jamie looked the guys as they quickly returned to themselves. "When did you get here, lass?" She pulled her friend into a hug, "Long story, Monty." Hiri looked at her as she moved to hug him, "Are you crying?" She nodded against his chest, "Yea. I thought we lost you guys." He chuckled, "Never, Dejah." Jamie chuckled, "John Carter? Really?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hikaru reading A Tale of Two Cities Translation- "The time will come, the time will not be long in coming, when new ties will be formed about you - ties that will bind you yet more tenderly and strongly to the home you so adorn - the dearest ties that will ever grace and gladden you. O Miss Manette, when the little picture of a happy father's face looks up in yours, when you see your own bright beauty springing up anew at your feet, think now and then that there is a man who would give his life, to keep a life you love beside you!"<p>

I don't own Annie, A Tale of Two Cities or John Carter of Mars.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie wondered who came up with the phrase 'All good things come to an end' because she was gonna hurt them. Three months. They've been out in the black for three months on –what she calls easy- assignments when a comm from home stopped her dead in her tracks.

Jamie spent most of Beta shift working on a project with Scotty. When she went to her quarters, she walked into a conversation between Hikaru and his parents. "What are you talking about, mom?" From the look on his face, something was very wrong. "She won't comm us back. It's not just us, her friends haven't heard from her or anyone on the ship for the last few days, either. I think something's wrong, Hikaru." He glanced up at Jamie who nodded and left the room. She didn't have to say anything, from what Yoshiko just told him, Yuki hasn't contacted them from her training cruise.

Jamie went to the bridge and looked at the officer manning Uhura's station, "I need you to contact the Armstrong." The communications officer did as she asked and a look crossed his face. "I'm not getting anything, Captain. No response, ma'am, not even an emergency message." She nodded, "Get me Admiral Komack. Send it to my ready room." Jim walked into her office and sat at her desk. A really bad feeling settled in her chest.

* * *

><p>"It's none of your concern, Kirk." She sighed, "So something is wrong, sir." Komack sighed, "We lost contact with them thirty-one hours ago near the Vintaak System. We have a team on their way to investigate." Jamie looked at him, "We're a few hours away. Let us look, sir. What could it hurt?" The admiral looked at her, "How do you even know about this, Kirk?"<p>

"The Armstrong is conducting a training cruise; some of my officers taught those cadets while the Enterprise was under repair. When they stopped returning comms and messages from their families, they started contacting us. Given the losses my class sustained over Vulcan, you can't blame them for being worried. I contacted you when my messages to the ship were met with silence." So, she starched the truth a tiny bit and she didn't mention that her mother was on the ship but he didn't have to know that.

He sighed, "You can go. See if you can figure out what happened to the Armstrong." Jamie nodded, "We'll do our best, sir." He closed the comm and Jamie walked onto the bridge, "McKenna, divert to the Vintaak system. Hawkins, get the senior staff up here." Both men nodded and carried out the orders she gave them.

* * *

><p>"You wanna hit something?" Hiri chuckled, "It won't do me any good right now. I just… thirty-one hours and the brass didn't bother to say anything." She sighed, "Komack sent a ship. We just happen to be closer." He gave her a look, "I'm not sure if that's better or worse, Jamie. Like they could really forget that we're out here."<p>

Jamie took the three steps to him and held his face in her hands, "We will figure out what happened to the Armstrong. Maybe Yuki and Winona are okay… maybe they aren't. We'll deal with whatever we find." He gave her a small smile, "I thought I was the rational one."

"That's what I let you think. Bones says we're both crazy, so…" Hikaru rested his forehead against hers, "I guess we better get to work." Jamie pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "You're right, Sokka. Let's go find Katara." He laughed, "You and Pavel need to stop watching The Last Airbender." She shook her head, "Never. Aang is one badass kid."

* * *

><p>The Armstrong was a mess. "Scans show three hundred and sixty-seven lifesigns, Captain," Spock told her. With a total crew of three hundred and ninety, that was good news. "Keptin, zheir comms, shields, veapons are all down. Power iz down. Life support is minimum." Jamie looked at Hikaru, "Any idea why?" He nodded, "There is substantial weapons damage to the ship, ma'am. They're sitting ducks." She took a deep breath, "Spock, Chekov and Scotty, you're with me. Uhura have Bones and a med team meet us in the transporter room, you have the con."<p>

She would take Hikaru but he'd be a liability if he went and leaving him in command wasn't a good idea. He knew how she thought, so she didn't have to fight with him on it. He also knew that Jamie knows how he feels.

She doesn't talk about what happened to Sam but she's been in Hikaru's shoes; she just hoped that it didn't turn out the same way. "Stay alert. We don't know what happened to them and we don't want to end up like that if we can help it." Uhura acknowledged the order as the away team left the bridge.

* * *

><p>The inside of the Armstrong looked about as bad as the outside did, it reminded Jamie of the holos that Scotty showed her after Marcus and Khan laid waste to their ship. "Bones…" He looked at her, "Take my team to medical. On it." Bones, Chapel and a pair of medics heading in the right direction. "Scotty…"<p>

"Me, Riley and Chekov to engineering." She grabbed his arm, "My mother is the chief engineer on this ship. Yuki Sulu is one of the top engineering cadets. Keep your eyes open for them." He nodded, "Aye, lass. I'll comm you if I see 'em." She looked at Spock and before she could say anything, he did, "We should head to the bridge."

Getting to the bridge took twice as long as it should've but they made it. Unfortunately, the bridge was destroyed and was only pressurized by a force field. "What the hell happened here?" She glanced at Spock and he looked as lost as she did. A lieutenant was walking past when Jamie looked at him, "LT, what happened to the bridge?"

The guy gave her a look, then noticed the captain's stripes on her arms, "We were attacked, ma'am. I don't know the details, just that the bridge was obliterated. Half the senior staff was killed, including our CO and CMO. Commander Velez, the XO, is now the acting captain and Commander Thomas, the chief engineer, is the acting XO."

Jamie thanked him for the info. If this was Jamie's ship, she'd either be in engineering or in the battle bridge, "Let's go find the CO." As they walked –and climbed- through the ship, Bones commed her, "I have Yuki. She's injured but nothing I can't fix. According to some of the officers, she got hurt saving some of the engineering team from an explosion." She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding, "Sounds like a Sulu to me." Bones chuckled, "Yea, she's crazy like her brother. She'll be among the transports back to the Enterprise. I gotta get back to work, the only doctor down here is a student."

"Thanks, Bones." Spock looked at her, "She is in good hands." Jamie nodded, "Yea." When they got to the battle bridge the acting Captain let out a breath, "Captain Kirk. If you're here, then we aren't completely defenseless. Acting Captain Velez." She shook his hand, "Jamie Kirk. I got a team in medical and another in engineering. From the looks of it, we might have to pull you to the nearest star base. What happened?"

"Tholians."

* * *

><p>The Tholian race was an extremely xenophobic, non-humanoid hermaphroditic species from the Alpha Quadrant with a 'propensity for precision.' The Armstrong was attempting to survey the area when they got the Tholian's attention. Apparently, they weren't <em>perfect<em> enough and the ship made the mistake of not leaving the area fast enough for the Tholians. They were attacked making their exit from the sector. When they were nearly destroyed, the Tholians left them alone.

Jamie and Velez made the decision to move the Armstrong's crew to the Enterprise and use the tractor beam to tow the battered ship to the nearest star base. No strangers to having so many extra people on the ship, the Enterprise crew either doubled up with a friend or shared with someone from the Armstrong. Velez was a little surprised at how seamlessly the Enterprise's crew assisted his. "No offence, but I kinda expected a mess from a twenty-six year old Captain."

"None taken. In all fairness though, I'm almost twenty-seven and my mentor was Christopher Pike." Velez chuckled as she led him to Uhura's quarters; the communications officer was rooming with Spock. "Here you are. We should be at Starbase Four in a few days. Velez, I know what it's like to get tossed the big chair. And while I've only been a Captain for a little over two years, trust me when I tell you that you did an amazing job." He nodded, "Thank you, Captain. Goodnight… or morning... or whatever time it is."

Jamie took a breath and headed to medical; it was crowded but organized and running smoothly thanks to the awesomeness that is her best friend. "Don't tell me you're hurt." She shook her head, "I'm not, I'm just checkin' in." He sighed, "Everyone has been treated. Those I could let go are gone." Jamie nodded, "Yuki?" He sighed, "She's still out but Sulu is sitting with her. She's over there."

"How long has he been here?" Bones looked at her, "A while. I keep trying to tell him to get some rest but he won't listen… like someone else I know." Jamie wasn't surprised, "I'll take care of it. Thanks, Lenny." He gave her a look, "Nobody calls me that." She chuckled, "Your sister does."

"You're not my…" She gave him a look and he sighed in defeat. "Fine but not in front of my staff." She nodded, "Deal. Get some rest." He waved her off but she knew he'd do what she asked. Jamie walked over the bed where her boyfriend was sitting next to his sister, "You need to get some sleep." Hikaru shrugged, "Later." She shook her head, "No, now. You've been here all day. You haven't eaten and you need some sleep. I'll stay with Yuki, go."

"You don't have to do that, Jamie." She smiled, "I'd do anything for you. In this case, I'm staying for my own piece of mind. Don't make me have to order you to rest. Go."

* * *

><p>"Jamie," the whispered word pulled the young captain out of her light nap. "Winona. What are you doin' in here?" Her mother looked at her, "Just checking on my crew. How's Cadet Sulu?" Jamie sighed, "Bones says she should wake up in the next day. I'm more worried about Hikaru. I had to force him to get some sleep." The older blonde smiled, "You look like you should get some rest too." Jamie shook her head, "I can't leave her alone. Not that she really could be alone on a crowded starship."<p>

"I just got a few hours of sleep, I'll stay and comm you both when she wakes up." Jamie looked at Winona, "I can't ask you to do that." Winona smiled, "You don't have to. I'm your mother and I wasn't there when you needed me, let me be here, now. Besides, she's one of my cadets. I'll look after her while you get some sleep, Captain."

Jamie didn't have it in her to argue, so she nodded, "Okay. Thanks." Winona squeezed her shoulder and took Jamie's seat. The young captain went to her quarters, pulled off her uniform and crawled into bed. "Who's with Kiki?" he mumbled as his arms wrapped around her.

"My mother."

* * *

><p>"You should tell her about the time you and Jim caused that explosion." Jamie rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Which one?" Winona chuckled, "I blow stuff up all the time. It's the mark of a good engineer." Bones rolled his eyes, "So, she's gets her crazy from you." Everyone at the table laughed. "Jamie's not crazy, you're just grumpy. You're like the grumpiest doctor I've ever met." They all looked at the voice and Jamie smiled, "Ignore him, Yuki."<p>

"I plan to. Is seating by rank?" Jamie shook her head, "Nope and we have plenty of room." Jamie moved closer to her mother and let the younger Sulu sit next to her. Yuki woke up six hours after Jamie left sickbay. After two days, Bones let the young engineer out of medical. They had one more day until they reached Starbase Four. After unloading the Armstrong, the Enterprise was tasked with taking the Armstrong's crew back to Earth.

"Did Hikaru tell you that Velez is putting me up for a commendation?" Winona nodded, "If he didn't, I would've." Jamie smiled, "You earned it." Yuki sighed, "All I did was get hurt." Before Jamie could say anything, Bones spoke, "You saved your shipmates. I know I'm a grump but that's because I've seen these idiots do a lot of dumb stuff. It's funny because I know, without a doubt, that there is nothing they wouldn't do for everyone on this ship. Darlin', you pulled a Jim Kirk."

"Awe… Bonesy has a heart." He kicked her under the table, "Watch it, Jim, or I'll find a reason to hypo you into next week." She smiled, "You do know that I _let_ you hypo me, right?" Hikaru chuckled from behind her, "She can hold her own in a fight with Spock. If she didn't let you hypo her, you wouldn't and you know it."

He kissed the top of his sister's head. "Hiki." Chekov chuckled, "Did she just call you Hiki?" Hikaru looked at him, "She did. Don't even think about it, _Pasha_." Jamie chuckled, "Sisters get a pass on names. I called my brother Sam." They all looked at her and Winona smiled, "His name was George." Jim nodded, "If anyone else called him Sam he would glare at 'em and growl 'don't call me that'."

Scotty chuckled, "My sister calls me Gummy. She couldn't say Montgomery when she was little. It stuck." Jamie looked at her best friend, "What about you, Bones?" He sighed, "Don't you dare. I told you…" She laughed, "Not in front of your staff. This isn't your staff, it's mine. Besides, yours is tame compared to Hiki and Gummy." He sighed, "Lenny. Donna and sometimes Jim call me Lenny."

"Why do you call her Jim?" Bones looked at Winona, "Payback for 'Bones'." Her mother looked at her and Jamie saw the question on her face, "Second thing he ever said to me was 'I've got nowhere else to go, the ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones.' So, I dubbed him 'Bones'." He rolled his eyes, "Too bad you didn't listen to the first thing I've ever said to you."

"'Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And while you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence.' I remember. Chris had a good laugh when I told him. Said it took some convincing on his part just to get you on the shuttle."

"You said all that and you still joined Starfleet?" Carol asked him. He nodded, "It was Pike's fault." Jamie chuckled, "You know, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have met me." He sighed, "You have been a pain in my ass since the academy." She smiled, "But I'm your bestest friend in the universe and you love me."

"We all have our faults," he replied with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is my favorite part. 'To be, or not to be, that is the question: whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune or to take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing end them? To die, to sleep, no more; and by a sleep to say we end the heartache, and the thousand natural shocks that flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation devoutly to be wished.

To die, to sleep; to sleep, perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub; for in that sleep of death what dreams may come, when we have shuffled off this mortal coil, must give us pause: there's the respect that makes calamity of so long life; for who would bear the whips and scorns of time, the oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, the pangs of despised love, the law's delay, the insolence of office, and the spurns that patient merit of the unworthy takes, when he himself might his quietus make with a bare bodkin?

Who would these fardels bear, to grunt and sweat under a weary life, but that the dread of something after death, the undiscovered country, from whose bourn no traveler returns, puzzles the will, and makes us rather bear those ills we have than fly to others that we know naught of? Thus conscience does make cowards of us all; and thus the native hue of resolution is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought; and enterprises of great pith and moment, with this regard, their currents turn awry, and lose the name of action. Soft you now! The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons be all my sins remembered.'" Jamie smiled as she listened to Hikaru recite the line along with the actor in the performance they were watching.

Taking the Armstrong back to Earth gave the Enterprise a chance for some shore leave. With a little help from Barnett, Jamie snagged a few days off for her crew to relax. Shakespeare in the Park was something that has been around for centuries. Sitting on a blanket in the grass, Jamie was leaning back against Hikaru's chest as they watched the amateur performance of Hamlet.

"I love that part." She smiled and whispered, "I can tell. No Hamlet nicknames, though." Jamie felt him chuckle against her back, "Why?" She shifted in his arms so that she could look at him, "They all died, babe." Hiri kissed her behind the ear, "I know. It's a waste… Ophelia would've been a good one." Jamie rolled her eyes, "She killed herself, Hiri." He sucked in a breath, "Good point. No Hamlet nicknames."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jim, have you seen the news feeds?" Bones asked her. Jamie shook her head, "Nope. I try to avoid them. Why?" He hit some commands on his PADD and slid it across the table to her, "You and Sulu are the newest press target." Jamie looked at the holo of her and Hiri walking down the street with his arm over her shoulder; the headline read 'Enterprise Captain dating Pilot?' Jamie quickly scanned the article, "What the hell? It's not even a real story, just a bunch of conjecture."<p>

"It doesn't have to be a real story, kid. If I were you, I'd get with PR and make a statement. You and Sulu don't have anything to hide. You're both good at keeping your job separate from your relationship. But you need to get in front of the press before this all goes sideways and the brass transfers him away from you."

Jamie looked at her best friend, "Since when are you politically savvy?" He chuckled, "I got stuck with this brat at the academy. Turns out that even though she acts like an infant most of the time, she always knew what was going on around us. I paid attention." She reluctantly agreed with her best friend and pulled out her communicator to comm her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"You're scared." Jamie rolled her eyes, "I'm not scared, I just don't like talking about myself." He kissed her temple, "So talk about me. You can tell everyone how amazing I am and how you couldn't live without me. Of course, you can go on and on about all my badass skills." She couldn't help herself, Jamie laughed, "You're a goofball." Hikaru nodded, "No shit, Sherlock. It's one of the many reasons you love me."<p>

"I think you might be onto something my dear Watson." He nodded, "Hmm, maybe you're Watson." Jamie shook her head, "No way. I'm Holmes. I solve the mysteries and you're my sidekick." He nudged her, "Sidekick, my ass." Jamie nodded, "Sorry, Bones is Watson and you could be Irene Adler." Hiri chuckled, "No, and I'll give you two reasons. One, Irene is only in one of the original books. Two, she left Holmes. I'd only leave if Starfleet made me... or I died. I can't control the first and I'ma fight like hell to prevent the second. How about this, we're both Sherlock?"

"Hmmm… two Sherlock's. That has possibilities. We're both beyond intelligent, badass, sexy. I can see it. I'm Sherlock and you're Holmes." He nodded, "Two parts of one amazing whole. Nice." Jamie thought about it, "We could say that. In the interview, that we're parts of a whole. You and me, Bones, Spock, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, even Carol. The Enterprise doesn't work without all of us. And part of what makes us who we are is how we interact with each other."

"See. There's that big beautiful brain I love so much. Nice work, Sherlock." Jamie pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I do have my moments, Mister Holmes."

* * *

><p>Once more with feeling. Their short leave came to an end and the Enterprise was back to their task of traveling to parts unknown. Jamie looked around her bridge as her crew worked, "Lieutenant Uhura, whatcha got?" The communications officer turned in her chair, "A distress call from the Starnes Expedition at the outpost on Triacus."<p>

"Professor Matthew Starnes?" Uhura nodded, "Yes, Captain. You know him?" Jamie nodded, "Yea, I had a life before the fleet. Best professor I ever had, save Pike. He specializes in geography and archeology. The expedition on Triacus is a planetary survey, last I checked. How long until we get there, Chekov?" The young officer turned to look at her, "At our current speed, ve vill arriwe in tvelwe hours." Jamie nodded, "If we jump to warp seven?" He did the math in his head, "Three hours, Keptin." She looked at her helmsman, "Mister Sulu, if you'd be kind." He nodded, "Aye, Captain." Jamie watched as he hands flew along the console and the ship sped up. Most people wouldn't notice how fast the ship was going but Jamie could feel the warp core like it was her pulse, always there even if you're not paying attention.

* * *

><p>Jamie took a deep breath as she walked out of the cave she was in with Spock. She couldn't put words to the feeling but it was beyond being uneasy. The feeling nearly overwhelmed her but the feeling wasn't her own, it was like someone –or something- wanted her to feel that way and she had to get out. Spock followed her and while he didn't show it, she knew he was worried. "Jamie?"<p>

"I'm fine… I don't know what that was. Grab the data and let's get back to the ship. I wanna check on the children." When Jamie, Bones and Spock beamed to the surface, they found the bodies of the scientists as well as the group's five children, who were alive. It was odd to her that they seemed to be okay with their parent's deaths, asking her to play and running around as Jamie and the officers she called down buried the adults.

Bones thinks the avoidance is a psychological defense against trauma. It made think about her own attitude about her parents. Dealing with George's death was something that she's had to do her whole life but the idea of dealing with Winona's would be different. Even though they weren't like a normal mother/daughter but they were still family. She glanced at Spock as they were beamed back to the ship and she thought about his mother too. She could see from his older counterpart that Lady Amanda's presence in his life was a motivator and her death would play a role in how her Spock dealt with life.

After checking in with the bridge, Jamie went to the arboretum to check on the kids. Chapel was sitting with them as they had ice cream. "That looks good. What flavor is it?" Tommy, Professor Starnes' son, smiled, "Pistachio and chocolate." She sat across from him, "Hmm, I should try that." Chapel motioned that she'd get Jamie some while she talked to the children. In addition to Tommy, there was Mary, Don, Steve and Ray.

"Did you guys like it on Triacus?" They all shook their heads and Tommy looked at her, "It was stupid. Parents like stupid things." She smiled, "Yea, sometimes they do." Jamie kept probing but they weren't talking. When she seemed to be getting something out of them, they ran around chanting the word 'busy.' After a while, Chapel took them to their quarters. Acting on instinct, Jamie had security posted on them.

Working in her office with Spock and Bones, they figured out from the data that the feeling she had in the cave was the same one that the scientists had before some force made them commit ritual suicide. That's also when she realized that they were moving. "We're in orbit, Jim." She turned to one of her consoles and pulled up the readings from the bridge. "No, Bones, we're moving. I have no idea where we're going, though. I'm… I'm locked out. Spock?"

She watched as he entered his codes with the same result. They all looked at each other before sprinting on the bridge. They arrived as the children are chanting and a being called Gorgan appeared. The creature all but ignored her and the crew and issued orders to the children before his disappeared. She looked at her officers, "Sulu, set course for Starbase Four. Uhura, contact Command and fill them in."

Tommy looked at her with a smirk, "You're not in command anymore, Captain." Hiri hadn't budged and Uhura appeared to be having some kind of vision. "Spock, send the message. Sulu, I gave you an order." It was like he wasn't even there, same with Chekov and the crew on the bridge. Jamie stepped closer to him and put her hand on his arm "What do you see, Hikaru?" She hoped her touch and the use of his name would help her out, just a little. "If I change course, we'll all be destroyed."

Everything goes a little hazy after that.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" She looked at Spock, who still had an arm around her waist as they stood in the turbolift. "I had to remove you from the bridge, Captain. It appears that Tommy has some form of power from the being. It affects your perception of everything around you. It's hold over me was no match for my logic." Jamie nodded, "Of course not. You didn't save your girlfriend?" He gave her a look and she held up a hand, "I was kidding. Your first priority as first officer is the safety of the captain, I know. If we're gonna get the ship back, we gotta get to auxiliary control."<p>

Man, nothing on the Enterprise is ever easy. Jamie and Spock found Scotty and his officers under the children's influence too. They were forced to leave the room after the Scotsman got agitated so they didn't have to hurt her chief engineer. "Keptin, I must place you and Mister Spock under arrest." This was getting out of hand. Jamie sighed, "You've gotta be kidding me. Where'd you get that order, Ensign?"

"Starfleet Command." She shared a look with Spock, "They're fake orders, Chekov." That's when he pulled a phaser on them and ordered her to go to the brig. "Russia, forgive me." Jamie disarmed the kid, who's a lot stronger than he looks, while Spock took down the security officers. "Take them to the brig, then meet me on the bridge." Spock nodded at her order and pointed the phaser at the three officers.

She sprinted to the turbolift and stepped onto the bridge to find Tommy and Mary there hovering over the bridge crew. "This ends." Tommy shook his head, "You will understand." Jamie smiled, "I'm not under your hold and if my people weren't, they wouldn't understand. And they wouldn't take you to Marcos Twelve."

"Gorgan is our friend, he promised. We will win." She looked at the little boy, "Then why isn't he here? Why make you do his bidding? You don't make your friends do things like this. Summon him and let him tell me. What's he got to hide?" She glanced at Spock who played back the recording of the children chanting on the bridge. After a moment, Gorgan appeared.

"Who has summoned me?" Jamie looked at him, "I did. It's time I took my ship back." He looked at her, "You are not in control, I am." She glanced at her first officer, "Play the footage we found." Spock nodded and played the footage of the children on Triacus, playing with their parents, followed by images of the parents lying dead, then by the headstones marking their graves. She watched as the emotions played on the children's faces.

Jamie never thought she'd appreciate the sound of gut wrenching sobs but they were helping. "Without followers, your power is useless," Spock told the being. Without the children, Gorgan morphed into a grotesque being with a face of drooping flesh. Jamie knelt to Mary's level, "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." As Gorgan disappeared, he began shouting "Death to you all!"

Jamie held the child in her arms as Mary wrapped her own arms tightly around Jamie's neck. "We're… Captain, Marcos Twelve is dead ahead. How the hell…?" She breathed a sigh of relief that he sounded like himself, "Get us to Starbase Four, Sulu. Then, all of you get your reliefs up here and get some rest." Doctor Grumpy stepped onto the bridge, "Not that I want to see crying kids but this is a good thing, Jim." She nodded at her best friend, "You have no idea, Bonesy."

* * *

><p>"In the great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon. And there were three little bears sitting on chairs. And two little kittens. And a pair of mittens. And a little toy house. And a young mouse. And a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush. And a quiet old lady who was whispering 'hush'." Jamie put her fingers to her lips at the last part, earning a giggle from the children.<p>

"Goodnight room. Goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light. And the red balloon. Goodnight bears. Goodnight chairs. Goodnight kittens. And goodnight mittens. Goodnight clocks. And goodnight socks. Goodnight little house. And goodnight mouse. Goodnight comb. And goodnight brush. Goodnight nobody. Goodnight mush. And goodnight to the old lady whispering 'hush'. Goodnight stars. Goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere."

"Do another one, Captain Jamie." She smiled, "Sorry, kids. It's my bedtime too. Get some sleep and we'll have pancakes for breakfast." Don looked at her, "Chocolate chip?" Jamie nodded, "Of course, we'll even put whipped cream on 'em and have some bacon." The kids all smiled as she kissed the top of their heads and wished them goodnight. Jamie headed for the door but stopped in her tracks when she realized that she was being watched. "You know _Goodnight Moon_ by heart?"

"Yes, I do." She linked her arm around his as they stepped into the turbolift, "Sam used to tell it to the kids on Tarsus." Jamie really missed her brother. "What's that look?" She shook her head, "Nothing." Hikaru smiled, "Liar. Tell me." They walked into her quarters and Jamie sighed, "I wonder what Sam would be like. I look at Tommy and he reminds me so much of my brother."

She doesn't talk about Sam or what happened a lot but Hikaru and Bones are usually the people she spills her guts too about the brother who gave his life protecting her and a bunch of kids. Hiri smiled, "Close your eyes." She nodded and did as he asked, not sure where her boyfriend was going with this.

"Hmm, your brother would be married with a hot, scientist wife, they met in a lab. They would have a son, who's middle name would be James because you're awesome and he'll have the Kirk eyes. They wouldn't be fleet but they would work for the Federation. He'd give the whole 'you hurt her and I'll kill you' speech and you'd roll your eyes at him when he did. You two would drink beers together while I hung out with your nephew, Jack worked the grill and your sister-in-law would gossip with your mom."

"Your folks will be there too." He nodded, "Okay, dad and Jack work the grill while mom and Winona gossip with your sister-in-law." She could picture it and it brought a smile to her face, "I like it." Hikaru smiled, "Good. Now, bedtime." Jamie shook her head as she starting pulling off her uniform, "Nope, I'm gonna take a shower first."

"Please tell me that I'm invited." She kissed his neck, "You're always invited." He chuckled, "That sounds like my kind of party."

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own Hamlet, Sherlock Holmes or Goodnight Moon.<p> 


End file.
